


Chisao and the Little Top

by Darkrealmist



Category: Love Actually (2003), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Advice, Affection, Age Difference, Anime, Apologies, Asian Character(s), Awkward Conversations, Awkward Dates, Babysitting, Background Het, Background Relationships, Background Slash, Bad Ideas, Baseball, Battle, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Blushing, Bonding, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bromance, Bromance to Romance, Budding Love, Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Chibi, Children, Comedy, Comfort, Communication, Competition, Complete, Confessions, Courage, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Dating, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Dialect, Discipline, Doubt, Duelling, Elementary School, Embarrassment, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Established Relationship, Explanations, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fans, Fanservice, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Ficlet, Fights, First Crush, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fun, Funny, Games, Gay Male Character, Geniuses, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, Grumpy Old Men, Happy, Happy Ending, Hats, Hobbies, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In-Jokes, Innocence, Insecurity, Internet, Interracial Relationship, Japanese Character(s), Jealousy, Joyful, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character of Color, Laughter, Light-Hearted, Love, Love Actually References, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Lunch, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Mariko-sensei is totally a member of the fan club, Matchmaking, Meddling, Meet-Cute, Meta, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Multi, Multiple Pairings, Names, Nervousness, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pet Names, Pining, Plans For The Future, Play Fighting, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Prodigies, Punching, Punishment, Puns & Word Play, Queer Youth, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Recruitment, References to Canon, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Reminiscing, Rivalry, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sappy, Sappy Ending, Scheming, Schoolboys, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secrets, Self-Doubt, Shame, Shipping, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Shyness, Slash, Strategy & Tactics, Surprises, Sweet, Teaching, Teasing, Toys, True Love, Understanding, Vegetables, Vomiting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wishes, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A jittery Oyama Chisao goes to Akihara Elementary’s resident couple for advice on how to charm his crush.





	Chisao and the Little Top

Chisao and the Little Top

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Pre-slash Chisao x Kosuke, established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

A jittery Oyama Chisao goes to Akihara Elementary’s resident couple for advice on how to charm his crush.

* * *

“Netto, how did you and Tohru get together, chu?”

The two twelve-year-old students in question turned to each other warily.

As was customary, Hikawa Tohru and Oyama Chisao had migrated from their respective places of learning and convened with the rest of the gang – Hikari Netto, Sakurai Meiru, Ayanokouji Yaito, and Chisao’s older brother, Dekao – in room 6-A during recess. Capitalizing on a golden opportunity, however, Mariko-sensei drafted half their clique into setting up chairs for a school board presentation, leaving Chisao in the care of Netto and Tohru. It wasn’t the first time the educator pulled the rug out from under them; she once detained her whole class as punishment for inciting a rubber band war.

“Chisao-kun, why are you interested in something like that?” Tohru asked, bashful the query was being posed by a fourth-grader.

“Nii-chama says you guys are Akihara Elementary’s resident couple, chu!”

“Dekao might be overselling it,” Netto chuckled nervously. “Tohru-kun and I have only been on a few dates. And I wrecked one of them throwing up in a wishing fountain.”

He took an elbow to the gut. Too much information.

“Really, chu? It isn’t just Nii-chama who thinks so. The girls in my class started a NetToh fan club, chu.”

The news bowled Tohru over. “ _NetToh_?”

“Ahahaha! Would you look at that? We have our own fan club! Ooh, ooh! Tohru-kun, can we buy matching couple t-shirts?”

Tohru just about banged his head on the desk. Wrangling his boyfriend’s bad ideas came with the job description.

“What’s up, then? Why _do_ you wanna know about us?”

“Th-there’s this friend I kinda like, but I don’t have the faintest clue how to tell them, chu.”

“Ehhhhh? Chisao is somebody’s secret admirer!”

“Netto-kun, shh! You’re embarrassing him!”

A glance at the shrunken onion, and the Net Saviour lowered the decibels. He was a shameless meddler. Couldn’t resist spying on Enzan and Anetta during their trip to Akihara Tower, either. “Sorry. Got carried away there. So, what lucky gal – guy? – has caught your eye?”

“Kosuke-kun, chu,” Chisao whispered.

“Tensuke-jiisan’s grandson?”

“Who’s Tensuke-jiisan, Netto-kun?”

“A crotchety old man Meiru-chan and I met in the retirement home we volunteered at,” he explained. “I saved his grandson’s life a while back.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I’m worried Mameo-kun may also like him, chu! He’s always around him, chu!”

“Mameo? That ‘Lunch Predictor’ who hated eating vegetables, and now can’t get enough of them?” Netto remembered.

“Forget Mameo-kun. The best course of action is to find an activity you and Kosuke-kun both enjoy, to drum up a conversation,” Tohru advised, sounding close to a self-help book.

“That’s right!” Netto shouted in agreement. “You should show Kosuke-kun your NetBattling skills! He’s super into NetBattling!”

“But I don’t have a NetNavi, chu…”

“Exactly! Use that! You don’t have a NetNavi, yet you’re able to pull off a Program Advance! You’re probably the only kid your age in the country who can do that! Kosuke-kun has a Navi. Demonstrate with him!”

The pep talk gave him the courage he needed. “Mm! I’ll go straight away, chu! Thank you, Netto! Tohru!”

Chisao zoomed through the door.

 _Funny. That used to be us. Will Chisao-kun really be okay by him –?_ Tohru stopped. Netto’s snoopy habits were rubbing off on him.

“I make it look easy, don’t I?” Netto read his expression, and joined their cheeks.

The younger jokingly socked him upside his noggin. They laughed.

Further down the hall, Chisao had his playmate’s threadbare yellow baseball cap in his sights. Mameo was serendipitously nowhere to be seen.

“Kosuke-kun!”

The little top spun a one-eighty on his fulcrum. “Hi Chisao-kun!”

“Want me to teach you how to execute a Program Advance, chu?”

“Woah! A Program Advance? That legendary finishing technique? Yes! Show me! Show me, please!”

Chisao gleefully rehearsed the sequence of Battle Chips to himself. He couldn’t wait to regale Kosuke with his ultra mega wham-blam-kablam special attack of awesomeness.


End file.
